carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Carrie White (1976)
' Carrietta "Carrie" White' is the main protagonist of the 1976 version. She is portrayed by Sissy Spacek. History The 1976 movie version of Carrie was portrayed by Sissy Spacek. Here Carrie had a small peny, long reddish-blonde hair and clear pushy skin. She had some acne, but it wasn't noticable. The plot of the movie is close to that of the novel, but certain differences did occur (which will be discussed elsewhere at a later time). This Carrie was similar to the "novel Carrie," in that she was abused by her mother, Mrs. White and constantly teased by her classmates. Carrie had her first period while showering after a PE class and instead of the other girls helping her out, they threw sanitary napkins at Carrie and yelled, "Plug it up!" The gym teacher, here named who was renamed to Miss Collins, stopped the debacle. In the film Carrie was asked to the upcoming senior prom at Norman Bates High School by the handsome Tommy Ross, boyfriend to Sue Snell, one of Carrie's tormentors. Sue persuaded Tommy to take Carrie to the prom in her place out of guilt for her part in the shower incident. As the story goes on, Carrie's mother would not hear of her child doing something such as going to the prom, for Mrs. White constantly reminded Carrie that boys only want to satisfy their intimate desires with girls, and once that happens it will lead Carrie down a road of endless sin. Carrie, however, had had enough of hearing that everything was sinful. She saw the prom as a new beginning, a newer way to fit in. A further fight with her mother on the night of the prom only fueled Carrie's resolve. Carrie began to gradually emerge from the shell under which she had lived since childhood, as she mingled with the other prom goers, such as Frieda Jason. When she and Tommy were called up to the stage later in the evening to be crowned the prom king and queen, Carrie could hardly contain her joy, because she had finally felt, what it was like to "belong." She felt so alive and very much like she was fit into the group! But it didn't last long... Because while Carrie and Tommy were on stage, Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan were hiding underneath to keep tabs on Carrie's location, so that they could unleash the torrent of pigs' blood upon her, when the moment came. When it was over, poor Carrie had blood in her hair and on her gown. Tommy was seething at what happened, but the bucket that held the blood fell on his head, knocking him to the stage floor, possibly knocking him out cold in front of Carrie. While some stood in disbelief, most were mad with laughter, especially some of Billy's crew and one of Chris' clique, Norma Watson. Mrs. Collins, who earlier had come to relay her prom experience to Carrie, was nearly in tears over this horrid incident. As for Carrie she stood alone on the stage, as the last threads of her sanity were broken and had a vision of everyone laughing at her, the teachers too. She even imagined Miss Collins laughing at her. Finally caving in, Carrie remembered her "gift of powers" and began exacting revenge by lo cking the gym doors where the prom took place (crushing Billy's friends within possibly killing them), releasing a fire hose and spraying everyone in sight and eventually hitting electrical apparatus and setting off a huge fire. She sprayed various students with fire hoses, even Norma Watson, which she sprayed hardly to death. Carrie left the gym at the climax of her revenge. Later, when Chris and Billy attempted to mow her down with Billy's car and effectively complete their plans, Carrie telekinetically threw the car into a roll before causing it to explode loudly, killing both passengers with no doubt. When Carrie returned home, she found both floor and ceiling was littered with lit candles, that her mother lit. She then went upstairs to wash the blood from her body and change into a nightgown. She called out for "Mama," and found Mrs. White waiting for her, not knowing what would happen next. Carrie broke down in tears and told her mother about everything that went down at the prom, and in turn Mrs. White told her daughter about the night she was conceived. Mrs. White then brought the child to her knees so that both could pray together. Meanwhile, Mrs. White had "snapped" earlier on and hidden a knife under one of the floor boards to stab Carrie with, having fallen to the belief that her daughter was ruled by Satan, Mrs. White stabbed Carrie hardly in the back and caused her to fall downstairs, backwards. She then stalked the frightened child throughout the house, eventually backing Carrie into a corner with the door she locked, because she knew Carrie would attempt to flee. Finally, Carrie used her powers to "crucify" her mother to the kitchen doorway, then killing her mother. When it was over, Carrie was overwhelmed by guilt, grief and rage. She screamed to the top of her lungs and grabbed her mother from off the wall. However, Carrie's powers "spiraled" out of control and caused the house to collapse around her and her mother. Quickly removing Mrs. White's body from the doorway, Carrie raced for the kitchen closet where she spent many nights being forced to pray for forgiveness and shut the door. Within, Carrie was hit in the head hardly by falling debris and killed. The house was also set aflame due to some of the lit candles falling down, and it eventually sank underground, taking Carrie and Mrs. White with it. Carrie and Mrs. White were presumed dead as the house sank smashing itself together. Sue had a dream of going to Carrie's grave, and then, when she puts the flowers on her grave, Carrie's bloody hand grabs Sue and Sue quickly wakes up screaming incredibly in fear, with her mother comforting her, followed by waves of guilt. Carrie appears again in flashbacks in the movie The Rage: Carrie 2, where we meet Carrie´s half sister Rachel Lang. It is also implied, that her body was never found. images6432.jpg|Carrie playing volleyball sissy-spacek-carrie-shower-300x187.jpg|Carrie´s first period 9.-Sissy-Spacek-Badlands-1973.jpg|Carrie at home 1362042628feb1carrie-469x700.jpg|Carrie at the prom 0019d652 medium.jpeg|Carrie, elected prom queen Carrie-sissy-spacek-33430483-500-750.jpg|Carrie, the prom queen z12678320Q,Sissy_Spacek_w__Carrie__Briana_De_Palmy.jpg|Carrie after the prank 20120824083620928611i.jpg|Carrie at home Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:1976